In The Train (english version)
by eileithyiakudo
Summary: Ono Daisuke and Kamiya Hiroshi go home by train after work.


**A/N** : This is my first fiction in Seiyuu fandom, originally written in bahasa Indonesia. Kyoko-san asked me to translate this fiction into English some time ago, but I'm too lazy to do it. And then Ricchan asked me to translate it too. So here it is. Again, thanks to n_nami for betaing my fic! Love you lots *hugs*

Enjoy the reading, minna ^^

 **THIS STORY IS PURE FICTION (unfortunately), it doesn't relate with any events in the real life. It's just a part of my imaginations :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **In The Train**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ono Daisuke leaned back in his seat. His co-worker and friend, Kamiya Hiroshi, sat beside him with a blank look on his face. Ono smiled to himself, because Kamiya's expression was cute. They had attended Kuroko no Basuke's _seiyuu_ event—as both of them took part in the anime. The event just ended about an hour ago, and they decided to go home by train.

Kamiya looked like a zombie. These last three days his schedule had been fully packed, leaving him with only three hours of sleep per night. This morning Kamiya had come directly from the recording studio after he stayed up all night to attend a meeting for his concert next month.

But as expected from a professional _seiyuu_ , he was very lively during the event. However, once it ended, he became a zombie—complete with a blank expression, dark circles under his eyes and totally spaced out. Apparently he wasn't aware of Ono dragging him to the train station (yes, the idea of going-home-by-train was brilliantly planned by Ono). It was close to midnight already, so Ono didn't think that there would be many people on the train. Furthermore, they weren't that famous. There weren't _that many_ otaku in Japan, right?

Ono glanced at Kamiya again. The older man looked like he had already gone to dreamland. His eyelids were half-closed, and that was the third time his head bumped against the train car's iron pole. Ono gave him an amused look. He wanted to take a picture of his _senpai_ , but unfortunately the battery of his phone was almost dead.

After observing the behavior of the man beside him for a while, Ono shifted his gaze back to the front. His eyes met with a high school girl in uniform who sat in front of him.

 _High school kids nowadays seem to go home really late_ , Ono thought. The girl averted her eyes shyly from Ono, her cheeks reddening.

Ono looked around. There were only five passengers including him and Kamiya, just like he thought—it was close to midnight after all. Two passengers were salarymen who already slept in their seats. The other passenger—the high school girl—was busy with her cell phone.

Ono opened his bag and took out his script for tomorrow's recording. He just wanted to do something. Besides, he couldn't sleep since that would be dangerous—who would wake Kamiya up if he slept, too? It would mean trouble for both of them if they missed their station. They had to work tomorrow, and no time to get lost.

Ono opened his script and started reading. He circled phrases here and there, added notes to describe the nuance of the phrase, in what situation he'd say it and how he'd say it. Within a minute he was already absorbed in his work, until he felt something weigh on his shoulder. He turned to see Kamiya leaning his head against his shoulder. Ono's lips curved into smile. Kamiya looked so cute.

Actually, Kamiya looked _too_ cute for a man in his forties. His face didn't reflect his age at all. Of course he'd get the award of the most popular _seiyuu_.

The train wobbled a bit on its tracks, and Kamiya's bangs fell over his eyes. Without thinking Ono reached out to tuck Kamiya's bangs back behind his ears. While doing that, a realization suddenly struck him and the man turned his head to his front. The high school girl in front of him stared at them with a blush on her cheeks.

Ono pulled his hand away immediately and lowered his head, pretending to be busy reading the script in his hands. Actually he was anxious that the girl would think something weird about him and Kamiya. After all it wouldn't be the first time that people thought they were a couple.

Ono and Kamiya had been close ever since DGS started. That was why people started to think that they were dating, even though both of them strictly denied the idea of being a couple. Ono remembered what Nakamura told him a couple months ago.

 _If you guys don't want to be seen as a couple, then stop acting like one!_

Ono didn't understand at all. How were couples acting and how did they ever act like one? Isn't it normal for friends to go to work together, have lunch together, or hang out together during weekends? This situation for example—when Kamiya slept soundly on his shoulder. Wasn't it common sense for him to offer his shoulder to an exhausted friend?

Apparently recently Kamiya had run out of patience. The rumor about him dating Ono had spread quickly. It couldn't be helped since he was always with Ono, anytime anywhere (at least that was what people saw). Moreover both of them weren't young anymore, but they didn't have a partner—wife, spouse, girlfriend, _significant other_. People thought that the reason of them being 'single' was because they loved each other.

Ono didn't think about it much, though, since the rumors would calm down sooner or later. Besides, he was the type of person who didn't mind his partner's gender, as long as he liked them. But Kamiya always minded a lot being considered gay—despite him acting in many BL drama CDs and anime. That was why Kamiya continuously rejected the idea of him dating Ono. Thanks to his effort the talk about them had vanished over time. But what if the rumor spread again because of the typical _shoujo_ _manga_ scene they were displaying right now?

Ono glanced again at the girl in front of him. She seemed to stare at him, but when Ono met her eyes she'd avert her gaze. The man sat uneasily in his seat. He wanted to reach Tokyo fast so that he could escape this girl. Well, apparently this girl only stared at him because she had never seen a man sleep on another man's shoulder before. It wasn't like that girl knew about the—

 _Mabayui mirai nozomu kimi wa yuukan na girl ima ugokidasu'n da  
Boku-tachi wa kono uchuu de ai wo kawashi tsudzuke ikiteku'n da  
Everybody knows DELIGHT, DELIGHT  
Honnou de alright, alright  
Nanimokamo nugi sutete kokoro de hitotsu ni narou_

The sound of the girl's ringtone made Ono look up at her in surprise.

 _Oh, shit. Holy fucking shit._

Ono didn't know whether he should be happy because the girl was using _his_ song as a ringtone, or if he should cry since he was just caught red-handed as a pillow for Kamiya Hiroshi by one of his fans—plus he just tucked away his bangs like in one of those scenes in a _shoujo manga_ , for God's sake!

Well, maybe she wasn't his fan. Maybe that girl used his song as a ringtone because she liked it, maybe she didn't even know that the song titled 'Delight' was sung by Ono Daisuke. There was that kind of people, right? Those who didn't know the singer but simply enjoyed the song. _Yeah, that must be it._

While Ono wrecked his brain in search of an explanation to deny the reality of the girl _knowing_ that he was veteran _seiyuu_ Ono Daisuke and that the one sleeping on his shoulder was the super popular _seiyuu_ Kamiya Hiroshi, the girl talked on the phone. Apparently her mother had called her, since she explained that the _seiyuu_ event had ended late and she was already dropped in her aunt's home in Kyoto to check on her brother there and now she's on her way home.

Ono started to think of an explanation - maybe the _seiyuu_ event mentioned by the girl wasn't the same one he attended, and that the event was held in Kyoto.

The girl finished her call. Now she was staring at Ono again, then said shyly,

"Your song… err…It's good."

 _Damn._ Going home by train was a bad choice.

"Errr… Yes… Thank you." Ono said, trying to be polite. "I'm sorry that the event took longer than expected, you were late to go home."

"Oh, it's fine! I was happy I could come. I got a plush doll from Ono Kensho-san, too!" The girl added excitedly. She opened her bag and took out a 30 cm Nigou plush doll which were allotted to fans.

"Congratulations. You're very lucky." Ono congratulated her with an awkward smile. He tried hard to forget that Kamiya was asleep on his shoulder. Unfortunately at that time Kamiya chose to squirm, re-positioning his head on Ono's shoulder.

"Err… Kamiya-san looks very tired." The girl regarded Kamiya with a concerned look.

"Eh… Well, yes… He hasn't slept since yesterday." Ono stated, and he regretted it almost immediately. He sounded like someone who explained why his lover slept on his shoulder on a midnight train.

"Umm…" The girl seemed hesitant for a moment. But then she asked coyly, "Ca-can I take a photo of you? Eh—you know… So that my friends believe that I met Ono-san on the train…." She looked at Ono with hopeful eyes. Ono didn't know how to respond. Usually he would accept the demand immediately; after all he loves his fans. But in this position, in this situation…. He was lost for words.

"Eh… But Kamiya-san…"

"Oh, it's okay, really! I can photograph both of you together!" The girl exclaimed excitedly—too excited, actually—and Ono tried hard not to frown. "Can't I?"

There it was. A fans' disappointed expression. _Damn it._

"Well… I think its fine."

Kamiya would _surely_ kill him if he got wind of this.

Ono tried to look as cheerful as usual when the girl directed her cell phone's camera at him. After that photo session ended (Ono didn't see how many times the girl photographed him—and Kamiya) the girl thanked him enthusiastically.

She left at the next station; excused herself politely to Ono, who responded by giving her his best smile. When Ono turned to the window, he saw the girl standing just outside the train, looking at her cell phone with a big grin. At that time Ono _knew_ that he had just made a big mistake.

He really hoped that the photo won't go viral on the internet the next day.

.

.

.

One week passed. Ono was really grateful that no weird photos of him and Kamiya popped up on the internet. Kamiya would kill him if he found some of their lovey-dovey photos on the internet (particularly when Ono was at fault) while Kamiya was diligently working on the I'm-not-dating-Ono campaign.

It seemed like luck was not on Ono's side, though. A week after the train incident, when they had a DGS broadcast, an e-mail from a listener came in. It was actually a usual thing, except that this particular message made Ono want to kick the radio program's director who grinned mischievously behind the glass separating him from the recording room.

"So… What does it say?" Kamiya asked after waiting for a gawking Ono for fifteen seconds.

"Huh?" Ono stammered. He glanced at the radio's staff behind the glass. Damn, they enjoyed this. Kamiya peered at him, obviously aware of the fact that something suspicious happened.

"Ono-kun?" Kamiya raised his eyebrows, showing his _kouhai_ a you-don't-hide-something-from-me-right look.

"Err…"

"Ono-kun." Kamiya said in a lower, dangerous tone.

"The-the message… Uh…"

"Yes?"

"Err… It says, 'I thought Ono-san wants to see the result of the photos.'"

Silence.

"What photos?" Without waiting for Ono's response, Kamiya snatched the younger one's tablet.

"Ah!" Ono reached for it automatically, but Kamiya was faster. He already looked at the tablet. His face didn't show anything, but Ono was terrified. He knew that Kamiya wouldn't be happy at all about the photos.

" _Ne_ , Ono-kun." Kamiya said in a sweet voice, but Ono recognized that mischievous smile.

"Why does someone have a photo of _me_ sleeping on your shoulder?"

Okay. Now Ono wanted to dig a hole and bury himself in it. At least he could help Kamiya saving time to bury his corpse.


End file.
